The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor recording medium recording and/or reproducing apparatus that performs recording or reproducing of information signals using a semiconductor recording medium, and particularly to the heat radiation structure of a semiconductor recording medium, and a drip-proof structure against raindrops or the like.
In the related art, as such a kind of semiconductor recording medium recording and/or reproducing apparatus, for example, there is an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 3-188589. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 3-188589, an IC card removing heat radiation of the IC card and a card inserting device are disclosed. The IC card and the card inserting device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 3-188589 are configured by an IC card having an electronic circuit and a connection unit of the electronic circuit, and a card inserting device having a connection unit connected to the connection unit of the IC card with the IC card inserted. The card inserting device includes a heat radiation unit, a press unit, a press releasing unit, a connection detecting unit, and a discharge detecting unit. The press unit presses a heat receiving unit of the heat radiation unit to the IC card, and the press releasing unit releases the press of the press unit. The connection detecting unit detects that the connection unit of the IC card is connected to the connection unit of the card inserting device to operate the press unit, and the discharge detecting unit detects that the IC card is discharged from the card inserting device to operate the press releasing unit.
According to the IC card and the card inserting device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 3-188589, an effect that it is possible to realize the IC card provided with an electronic circuit with a large amount of heat radiation by effectively performing the heat radiation such that the heat radiation unit is tightly pressed by the IC card, is expected.
However, in the IC card and the card inserting device described above, the card inserting device is provided with a card guide having a card housing unit to and from which the IC card is attached and detached, and a heat radiation fin is disposed in the card housing unit. The heat radiation fin is urged in a direction of narrowing the card housing unit by a spring, the heat radiation fin is urged by the spring to be tightly pressed to the IC card, and the heat is radiated from the IC card by the heat radiation fin, thereby suppressing the heat radiation of the IC card. The operation of inserting and ejecting the IC card with respect to the card housing unit is performed against the press force of the heat radiation fin by the spring. For this reason, when the IC card is inserted or ejected, the IC card typically encounters friction, and thus there is a problem that the IC card is worn.